This invention is directed to the supporting structure for a satellite TV dish antenna, including base mounting, pivots and attachment to the periphery of the dish antanna.
Some satellites in geosynchronous orbit transmit signals which are entertaining and/or useful to many members of the general populace. In particular, television entertainment signals are broadcast, often for rebroadcast by terrestrial stations. In those parts of the United States where population is sparse, often there is not a full complement of television entertainment broadcasts. Even in urban areas, there are usually more television channels available from satellite broadcasts than there are available from terrestrial transmitters. Therefore, a considerable market has grown for receiving the statellite signals and converting them to household television frequencies.
Two principal structural elements are required. Electronically, a down converter is necessary to change frequency from the satellite broadcast frequencies to the home television set channel frequencies. Another important part of the system is the antenna. A dish having a diameter of about 5 feet is necessary to receive the signal. The dish must be properly supported to be accurately directed to the satellite position. Such support is complicated by the fact that there is a plurality of such satellites in the geosynchronous orbit, and to receive signals from the full complement of satellites, it is necessary to reposition the antenna. Polar antenna mountings on posts are the most common. Such antenna mounts have a pivot axis which is parallel to the earth's rotational axis, but have fairly short pivot axes as compared to the diameter of the dish. Such provides limited support. Another complication is the fact that while the satellites in geosynchronous orbit lie in a circular locus on the plane of the equator, when viewed from a position away from the equator, that locus appears to be elliptical, while the axis extending from the center of a polar mounted antenna describes a plane which intersects with that ellipse at only two points. For optimum pointing capability, the polar mount must have its axis adjusted, which further contributes to instability.
Thus, there is need for an inexpensive, reliable, sturdy satellite TV dish antenna support which preferably fits a large number of the dish antennas built by different manufacturers, and which firmly supports the dish on a long pivot axis which is positioned with respect to the dish so that the dish can swing on a path suitable to increase signal reception.